


they tell a story

by planetundersiege



Series: Janaya Week 2019 [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Janaya Week 2019, Post Series, Scars, Talking, janaya - Freeform, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Janaya Week 2019: Day 4: ScarsEach scar on ones body tells a different story.





	they tell a story

A warrior was guaranteed to have a body covered in countless of scars all over, each a memory from a great battle. A sign that you had fought, and been wounded, and the healing proved that you were still alive. For a warrior, the scars that decorated them made their entire body tell a unique story, different for every person that had ever been born, different for every human, and every elf. Some tried to hide their memories written on their flesh, while others embraced it as a part of them. Amaya and Janai both were the second type of people, wearing their scars with pride.

The first time Janai had seen Amaya’s bare arms, she pointed at the huge scars on her left arm, a pair of huge, now fully healed slashes that covered the arms, white skin several shades lighter than the original.

“Where did you get those?”, she asked, signing as she spoke.

  
“Banther attack, seventeen years old, out hiking with the rest of my trope, I was a soldier in training, kind of embarrassing.” she answered, before showing off her other arm, a huge slash, also fully healed. “This one though, that was from a spectacular battle. I was young and new to the army, at first, I thought I was gonna lose my arm. Do you have any scars with memories?”

Janai nodded, and showed a similar looking scar on her own arm.

“This is the first wound I ever got in a battle, I was also a young elven back then. I remember the pain like it was yesterday, I always remembered it when I fought someone, it might sound strange, but it helped me to keep on moving.” Janai said, and then carefully lifted her hand, and gently touched Amaya’s scarred cheek with her four fingers. “Where did you get that one?”

Amaya sighed.

“The day I lost my sister, and the day my people killed a creature from Xadia. I’m sorry.”

Janai nodded.

“It’s fine. That is in the past, we are no longer at war and won’t have to fight anymore. I won’t deny that I have killed humans, or that you have killed elves. That is how we have gotten most of our scars, especially when we are talking about our battles. I forgive you for what you had to do, if you forgive me for what I had to do. But I won’t forget the past either, our scars will always remind us of it. We have to accept it, and move on.”

“Yes, the scars are old memories that our bodies tell, but they can’t tell our future. But I know, it will be one with us together.”


End file.
